Poison Ivy: A New Beginning
by Marner
Summary: Here's a regular dramatic romance story. A girl is washed up on shore and soon finds herself in a new life. But in this new dull life, she may have a few surprises just around the cornor. Contains some Adult Content. Complete & Edited!
1. Ivy's New Home

**This story contains some adult material-reader discern advised.**

* * *

_Where am I? What is this place? I slowly opened my eyes and see the golden sun. It shines brightly in my eyes. I look at the ground. I see the blonde sand, and I feel cold water touch my feet. I turn around. A beach, I'm on a beach! What happened? How did I get here? Wait, it was a ship. The ship, the people! Oh, all those people. I must have washed up on this beach. Oh, my head hurts. It is warm here, very warm. I looked out on the vast waves of the ocean. The waves roll, and create a loud calming racket. Is this California? Or am I on the other side of the U.S.A.?_

_"Are you okay, Miss?" She says behind me._

_I turn to see the girl, tall and pretty. She has soft brown eyes, and dark brown hair. The girl who calls out to me seems like a nice human being. To me she's a goddess of life. I could love this girl, or at least be friends with her._

_I smile gently and nod 'no'. I try to stand, but my legs are sore. I'm tired. I'm lonely. Can you help me? Please, don't let me die here alone._

_She walks to me and kneels beside me. "I could help you. My house is just a block away. Well, our summer house anyway."_

_I try to stand again, but I can only fall. My legs are out of strength. Will you be my support? I need your support._

_"Oh, here," she says," let me help you up. I'll walk you to our car."_

_Our car, who else is with you? Does he own your heart? Will he hate me? She helps me out of the hot blonde sand. The tar is scorching my feet. It hurts. IT HURTS! She carefully places me inside the passenger seat._

_"I'll be right back, okay?" I nod as best as I can. She closes the door and walks away from me. I watch her leave. She's moves like an angel, my savior. Maybe I can start over. Maybe life won't be so bad this time._

_She comes back with her father. I know he's her father. I can tell by his age, and how he treats her. After a while of watching them talk, he nods yes. They come back to the car._

_"It's okay," she says," my dad agreed to help you. What's your name? Where do you come from?"_

_I ponder those questions for a moment. How can I tell her that my life is nothing but suffrage? How can I? I know, I must become someone, just like that one girl, from those newspaper articles._

_"My name is Ivy. I don't really remember where I came from because I've moved around so much. What's your name?"_

_"Daniel. I'm glade to meet you." She shakes my hand gently. She is beautiful, a beautiful angel._

_She takes me to her 'summer' house. It's a big log cabin, if you ask me. She takes care of me, giving me food and drink. I hope she'll let me stay. Oh please have her let me stay here._

_A few days later, I'm better. She and her dad argue and argue. Daniel wants me to stay, but he doesn't. After a few days of this, he finally agrees. She knows how to get her way, an interesting talent. I get to stay and live with this goddess. I hope this new life will be perfect. It must be perfect, I won't let it fail me this_


	2. Beginning A'New

_A/N: The intermission is meant to say that something about the story is going to change. It could be the mood, point of view (etc). I originally wanted it to be an individual chapter, but decided against it. Anyway, here is the chapter. _

* * *

_Intermission: Friendship_

_Songs: _

_Join Me In Death by: H.I.M._

_Confession by: Cold_

_Change: Point of view_

* * *

It was a bright sunlit day. Daniel and Ivy were walking the steps of their high school, the last few steps for the high school seniors. Daniel was ready for college, and whatever else was to come. Ivy felt uncomfortable with her new life. She had an itch for the old life, which held excitement, adventure, and love. Now she was locked behind the confined bars of the rich and spoiled. She enjoyed being with Daniel, whose birth name was Danielle, but had the nickname Daniel. It seemed as if life had become dull, boring. She wanted to spice it up, but how?

"Ivy," Daniel asked," are you ready for the dance?"

"Hmm, Oh, I'm sorry. What were you talking about?"

"The upcoming prom, are you ready for it?"

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to go." Ivy said. Daniel had a disappointed look on her face.

"Aw. Why not?" Daniel asked imploringly.

Daniel tried her best to keep Ivy entertained. She knew nothing of her previous life, or existence. So, she figured that she'd be a great host by keeping Ivy happy beyond belief. Only recently has Ivy shown that she was getting bored. She had only been in her life for less than a year, but it has felt like it has been a lot longer.

"You're not bored with me already. Are you?"

"No, no. It's not. I'm just," Ivy trailed off in temporarily in thought. She began to wonder about her new life, her new existence. It was nothing like her infamous icon that she had read about. Ivy she called herself back then. She read about how this girl had torn a family apart, and died falling out of a window. She wanted to be similar to her. She wanted to _be _her.

"Then what is it?" Daniel asked curiously.

"It's just; I don't have any money to go. Plus, I'm not sure if your friends want me around. So, it's best that I don't go."

"Hm," Daniel thought to herself for a minute. "Okay, if you're absolutely sure you don't want to go. I just don't want you to get to bored."

"Don't worry about me. You go and have fun; I'll find something to do." Ivy said.

"Okay," Daniel said smiling slightly. She hugged Ivy and took off to class. Ivy watched her best friend until she was out of sight. Ivy slowly walked backwards, and took off. She decided to skip class and do something that would make jaws drop.

* * *

Daniel sat in her history class. The same history class she shared with her crush. He was a Goth., a complete Goth. He had the entire high school questioning and frightened of him, but that just made him more appealing to her. She didn't know his real name; she only knew his nickname, Damien. He had long black hair that had a dark blue streak in it. He always wore some kind of a chain or spiked jewelry. Although the school would take them, he still tried to get away with it. He usually wore nothing but a black shirt and black jeans.

Although the school never approved his appearance, and forbade him to wear makeup, he was still the smartest in all his classes. She would always stare at him during the lectures, which resulted in her c grade. One of these days, she was going to tell him how she felt. She just wasn't sure how, or when. She was petrified that he wouldn't like her because she wasn't Goth.

* * *

Ivy walked the streets of her new town. She walked out of the rich neighborhood and into the poor side; the side where all the action would be at. She walked for a little ways, and then she came across an 'XXX' place. She looked at the run down building and smiled. She knew what she was going to do to make her life exciting. She walked into the store and got started on changing her life.

* * *

The bell rang and Daniel nearly jumped out of her seat. She looked back down at her notebook. She had written a few poems, and doodled a little. She smacked her forehead; she was going to fail the finals. She knew it, but couldn't do much about it now. She closed her red notebook and placed it inside her bag. She stood up when Damien came up and said 'hi'. His deep voice and his lovely dark eyes almost sent her into shock.

"Hi," she muttered in response.

"Your not afraid of me, are you?" He asked.

"Um...no. Why would you say that?" She asked nervously. She hoped her voice didn't prove how nervous she was.

Damien smiled and chuckled slightly. He was taller than her by a foot or two. "Well, our teacher says you might need some tutoring. Um...I could help you, if you don't mind that is."

"Oh, of course not, when are you available?" She asked, sounding a little more comfortable.

"Well, I'm free after school, if that's okay with you?" He said, looking at her kindly.

"Sure." Was the only thing she could mutter out.

Damien smiled and nodded," After school then." He walked towards the classroom door, and grabbed a hold of the knob. He turned to look back at Daniel. "In the library, okay?" Daniel nodded and watched him leave.

She smiled as soon as the shock wore off. She muttered "yes" to herself and smiled. Daniel quickly walked out of the classroom, smiling to herself. She wouldn't have to secretly stalk him so much now.


	3. No Matter The Cost

The final bell rang, and Daniel nearly jumped with the built up excitement. She quickly put her things away and rushed to the library. She could hardly wait to meet Damien. She stood in the front of the doors waiting for him to appear. A few minutes later, Daniel saw him saying goodbye to his friends. He turned and began heading towards the library. She took a deep and hoped to collect her thoughts before she did anything embarrassing.

He smiled at her and said," are you ready?"

She could feel herself get weak in the knees. Daniel smiled and nodded. They walked into the library and began the study session.

* * *

On the other side of town Ivy had made her mark. She had done her first strip tease job, and found a new job. She got a tattoo of a black heart with a small dagger in it on her right shoulder. She bought a few things that would help her new career. Ivy walked back towards the school. She knew the last bell had rang, but wanted to try and catch up with Daniel. She hoped Daniel wasn't searching for her.

* * *

Daniel and Damien had been getting along quite well. They joked and had gotten in trouble with the librarians. So, they went outside and just talked and joked about things. He was nothing like her friends had said, or anything close to what she imagined him to be. She felt much more comfortable around him, and still liked him just as much. If not, even more so.

* * *

An hour later, Ivy found Daniel talking to Damien. She smiled to herself because she knew that Daniel had a crush on him. Ivy felt a small stab of jealousy though, but as long as they ended up breaking up a week later she'd be fine. She walked over towards the two.

"Hello, I was worried you that might be missing me." Ivy said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you," Daniel said. "I wanted to tell you that I would be."

"Would be with someone?" Ivy interrupted. "That's all right. I had to do some things anyway."

"You're Ivy right?" Damien asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, Damien this Ivy. Ivy Damien." Daniel introduced the two and watched them shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Damien. I'm just sorry I have to leave so soon. I'll see you at home Daniel." Ivy said and walked off. She stopped and watched from behind the nearest building.

"You live with Ivy?" Damien asked.

"Yea, I found her on the beach, and took her in. She's nice, once you get to know her."

"Daniel, why do you always stare at me in class?"

Daniel was caught off guard. She wasn't sure what to say or how to act. She tried her best to keep calm. "Well, I...err...I have a crush on you," she said almost in audible. The truth was best she assumed.

Daniel felt her heart racing. She was panicking on the inside. Damien just smiled and opened his coat pocket. He pulled out a black rose and handed it to her. Daniel smiled and hugged Damien.

She backed away slowly and they shared a sweet and tender kiss. Daniel felt the world dance around her, everything was perfect. They stood up and walked towards the front parking lot holding hands.

* * *

Ivy watched and felt something inside of her boil. She didn't like the thought of Daniel being with another person. Ivy watched the two give a parting kiss before they went their separate ways. Ivy took a shortcut to Daniel's house, so she could be there first. She went into her bedroom and watched from her window. Daniel brought a friend home with her. They went into the backyard. Ivy walked down the stairs and out onto the backyard.

"Are you serious Daniel? I can't believe you would date someone like him," Daniel's friend said.

"Why would you say something like that Justine?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Well, I just thought your type was the more," Justine trailed off.

"Show's how much you know about lil' Daniel here," Ivy interrupted. "She has a taste for the darker side of things." Ivy sat down beside the two girls.

"I would guess so. Daniel," Justine went on," as long as your happy. I guess I'll try to get along with him."

"Try?" Ivy asked. "Shouldn't you be a good friend and get along with him anyway. Besides, I don't think he's going to bit your head off."

"Well, it's just my own opinion. I mean it's hard to tell what a person is on the inside, especially now a days."

"Sounds like you're judging without knowing him. Interesting assumption, isn't it Daniel?" Ivy said.

Daniel just looked at her two friends and decided to not get involved. "I think I'm going to get something to drink" Daniel stood up and went back into the kitchen.

"Look," Justine sad immediately after Daniel left," how dare you pass judgments' on me and my opinions. You know nothing about me or my thoughts."

"Sounds to me like you're having issues with your friend's new boyfriend. Why should it matter, as long as she's happy? Besides you haven't even met him yet." Ivy said. Ivy was going to do everything to defend her friend Daniel, no matter what the cost was.

Justine smirked and went on with her usual speech to people she normally plans to destroy. "Listen to me Ivy. You may think your special because your living here with my friend. But trust me, I will tear you apart. I suggest you reframe from making me mad, okay?"

Ivy stood up and walked from the table. She stopped in front of Daniel and muttered," You should be more careful who you pick for friends these days." Ivy left back into the house. Justine followed behind Ivy after a few seconds had passed.

Daniel just went back to her normal routine, ignoring the situation, hoping that it'd fix itself. She went back into her room and waited for Damien to call her. She loved the sound of his deep voice.

* * *

Ivy was staring at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. She made a decision. She was going to have Daniel to herself, no matter what the cost was. 


	4. An Inch Closer

The final bell rang, and Daniel nearly jumped with the built up excitement. She quickly put her things away and rushed to the library. She could hardly wait to meet Damien. She stood in the front of the doors waiting for him to appear. A few minutes later, Daniel saw him saying goodbye to his friends. He turned and began heading towards the library. She took a deep and hoped to collect her thoughts before she did anything embarrassing.

He smiled at her and said," are you ready?"

She could feel herself get weak in the knees. Daniel smiled and nodded. They walked into the library and began the study session.

On the other side of town Ivy had made her mark. She had done her first strip tease job, and found a new job. She got a tattoo of a black heart with a small dagger in it on her right shoulder. She bought a few things that would help her new career. Ivy walked back towards the school. She knew the last bell had rang, but wanted to try and catch up with Daniel. She hoped Daniel wasn't searching for her.

Daniel and Damien had been getting along quite well. They joked and had gotten in trouble with the librarians. So, they went outside and just talked and joked about things. He was nothing like her friends had said, or anything close to what she imagined him to be. She felt much more comfortable around him, and still liked him just as much. If not, even more so.

An hour later, Ivy found Daniel talking to Damien. She smiled to herself because she knew that Daniel had a crush on him. Ivy felt a small stab of jealousy though, but as long as they ended up breaking up a week later she'd be fine. She walked over towards the two.

"Hello, I was worried you that might be missing me." Ivy said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you," Daniel said. "I wanted to tell you that I would be."

"Would be with someone?" Ivy interrupted. "That's all right. I had to do some things anyway."

"You're Ivy right?" Damien asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, Damien this Ivy. Ivy Damien." Daniel introduced the two and watched them shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Damien. I'm just sorry I have to leave so soon. I'll see you at home Daniel." Ivy said and walked off. She stopped and watched from behind the nearest building.

"You live with Ivy?" Damien asked.

"Yea, I found her on the beach, and took her in. She's nice, once you get to know her."

"Daniel, why do you always stare at me in class?"

Daniel was caught off guard. She wasn't sure what to say or how to act. She tried her best to keep calm. "Well, I...err...I have a crush on you," she said almost in audible. The truth was best she assumed.

Daniel felt her heart racing. She was panicking on the inside. Damien just smiled and opened his coat pocket. He pulled out a black rose and handed it to her. Daniel smiled and hugged Damien.

She backed away slowly and they shared a sweet and tender kiss. Daniel felt the world dance around her, everything was perfect. They stood up and walked towards the front parking lot holding hands.

Ivy watched and felt something inside of her boil. She didn't like the thought of Daniel being with another person. Ivy watched the two give a parting kiss before they went their separate ways. Ivy took a shortcut to Daniel's house, so she could be there first. She went into her bedroom and watched from her window. Daniel brought a friend home with her. They went into the backyard. Ivy walked down the stairs and out onto the backyard.

"Are you serious Daniel? I can't believe you would date someone like him," Daniel's friend said.

"Why would you say something like that Justine?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Well, I just thought your type was the more," Justine trailed off.

"Show's how much you know about lil' Daniel here," Ivy interrupted. "She has a taste for the darker side of things." Ivy sat down beside the two girls.

"I would guess so. Daniel," Justine went on," as long as your happy. I guess I'll try to get along with him."

"Try?" Ivy asked. "Shouldn't you be a good friend and get along with him anyway. Besides, I don't think he's going to bit your head off."

"Well, it's just my own opinion. I mean it's hard to tell what a person is on the inside, especially now a days."

"Sounds like you're judging without knowing him. Interesting assumption, isn't it Daniel?" Ivy said.

Daniel just looked at her two friends and decided to not get involved. "I think I'm going to get something to drink" Daniel stood up and went back into the kitchen.

"Look," Justine sad immediately after Daniel left," how dare you pass judgments' on me and my opinions. You know nothing about me or my thoughts."

"Sounds to me like you're having issues with your friend's new boyfriend. Why should it matter, as long as she's happy? Besides you haven't even met him yet." Ivy said. Ivy was going to do everything to defend her friend Daniel, no matter what the cost was.

Justine smirked and went on with her usual speech to people she normally plans to destroy. "Listen to me Ivy. You may think your special because your living here with my friend. But trust me, I will tear you apart. I suggest you reframe from making me mad, okay?"

Ivy stood up and walked from the table. She stopped in front of Daniel and muttered," You should be more careful who you pick for friends these days." Ivy left back into the house. Justine followed behind Ivy after a few seconds had passed.

Daniel just went back to her normal routine, ignoring the situation, hoping that it'd fix itself. She went back into her room and waited for Damien to call her. She loved the sound of his deep voice.

Ivy was staring at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. She made a decision. She was going to have Daniel to herself, no matter what the cost was.


	5. Night of Passion and Jealousy

_Intermission: Romance_

Song: Don't Fear The Reaper by H.I.M.

The change: It's going to get a little more like a romance novel. So, the basic mood will be a more romantic feeling. It's not a major change, just a small one. On that note, the drama will start to intensify a little.

A/N: This chapter contains real adult material-so don't get mad. Enjoy!

* * *

Ivy listened at Daniel's door. She heard Daniel crying and talking to herself. Daniel finally fell asleep, after an hour. Ivy carefully opened the door and walked inside her room. She watched Daniel's breathing. Ivy carefully pulled the covers over Daniel's body.

"Good night my love," Ivy muttered," See you in the morning." Ivy kissed Daniel on top of her head and left.

She walked back into her own room and locked the door behind her. Ivy sat on her small stool. It was made out of wood and red fabric. She looked at her image in the large mirror. Her blonde hair fell inches from her shoulder. Her blue eyes were illuminated by the light. She had a face to die for.

Ivy closed her eyes and sighed. She envisioned Daniel walking into her room wearing that familiar purple silk robe. Daniel walked over to her and gently played with her hair. Ivy turned to look into Daniel's kind and smiling face. Daniel bent her head slightly and kissed Ivy passionately.

Ivy stood up from her stool and allowed her robe to fall over shoulders. Daniel kissed the right should and began kissing towards her neck. Ivy could feel the warmth and tenderness of her body pressing against hers. They were meant to be together.

Daniel lifted her head and lightly kissed Ivy's soft lips. Ivy allowed her middle finger to trace the spine of her back. Daniel slowly removed Ivy's robe and took hers off as well. Ivy slowly walked around Daniel holding her hand. Ivy led Daniel to the true destination, the bed.

Daniel sat on the bed gracefully. Ivy bent down and kissed her gently forcing Daniel to lie on her back on the bed. Ivy carefully undid Daniel's buttoned night shirt and allowed her hand to touch Daniel's delicate skin.

They continued to kiss and Ivy begins to trail down Daniel's body. She pauses at the bra and carefully reaches around Daniel's back. She manages to undo the strap. Ivy lifts the bra over one of Daniel's beauteous breasts. She licks Daniel's nipple causing her to moan slightly.

Ivy continues down to Daniel's perfect abdomen. Ivy allows her tongue to finish the rest of the way. She carefully undoes Daniels night time pants and gently removes them. She begins to tease Daniel using her fingers and he tongue before bringing Daniel to her moment of climax.

Ivy shakes her head opens her eyes and sadly releases that she is still in her room. She knows that's how they are meant to be-together! She will have Daniel to herself in the end.

Ivy stood up and walked to her window. She made sure the curtains were closed, so no one could see inside. She walked over to her bed and bent down. She pulled out a large purple duffel bag from under the bed. She unzipped it and pulled out a small black whip.

"Well," Ivy muttered," It's time to start work."

* * *

Daniel blinked her eyes and slowly woke up. She looked at her clock, 3:15. She yawned a little and stretched out her arms. She sat up on her bed feeling groggy. She looked around her dark room and slowly got out of bed. She thought quickly about Ivy, Damien, and Justine.

Daniel decided that it was probably a misunderstanding about Damien. She decided to not make a big deal about it. She could still talk to Ivy. Ivy was still her friend, she hoped. She wasn't sure about Justine. Justine had been a good friend for a while, but not a best friend. Maybe Ivy was right. Perhaps it was time to stop being Justine's friend. After all, she had more enemies hanging out with Justine.

She wasn't sure if she ought to talk to Ivy or just leave to talk to Damien. She thought for a minute. Daniel decided to talk to Damien. She hoped that it would all work out, and that this didn't end the relationship. She quickly got dressed and raced downstairs. She grabbed her car keys and walked outside.

Daniel glanced up and saw Ivy looking out of her bedroom window. Ivy was wearing a lot of white makeup, with black lipstick. Daniel began to grow a little curious about her new friend, but didn't want to say anything. Daniel didn't want to cause any fights between them. But the look on Ivy's face, and the fact that she was watching her gave Daniel chills.

She got into her car and drove off toward Damien's house.

* * *

Ivy closed the blinds after Daniel was out of sight. She knew why Daniel left. She knew she was leaving to talk to Damien. She couldn't hold back the jealously building up inside of her. She could ignore it though, which was something she had gotten used to doing by now. Ivy walked out of her bedroom in her _torturess_ outfit. She snuck out of the house and managed to steal the kills the keys. She was off to her next job.

* * *

Daniel closed the car door and leaned against it. She was nervous about talking to him. She knew something had happened between him and Ivy. It bothered her, the thought of them being together. She took in a deep breath and managed to get rid of any paranoia about them. Daniel walked to the front door of his small house.

"You finally came over," Damien said as he answered the door. He opened the door a little wider. He placed his left arm on the doorframe and his other on the side of the open door. He had on a black trench coat, no shirt, and some black pants. He still had his makeup on though.

"Yes I did," Daniel replied. "You weren't waiting for me, were you?" Daniel smiled slightly.

"No, not at all," Damien muttered humorously and gave her a kiss. After the short kiss Damien held Daniel's hand and kissed it. He moved to the side as she entered the house.

Daniel turned to face Damien. She was about to say something, but he stopped her by placing a finger over her lips. He kissed her once again. He held her face in his hands. Daniel felt her body become more open-more free. She placed her hand on the back of his head and brought him back in for another kiss.

Daniel felt confident that she wouldn't screw this up. It was perfect after all. His kisses became more intense, a longing had grown in his eyes and in her spirit. She wanted him inside of her, and she knew he wanted to be inside of her. Damien picked her up with ease and carried her to his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed.

Damien had on knee on the bed and his arms around Daniel. He reached under her shirt and gently caressed one of her breasts. He soon moved his hand around to unsnap Daniel's bra. Daniel pulled off her old t-shirt and removed her bra.

She lay back on the bed. Damien kissed her lips gently. Daniel placed a hand over his strong muscled abdomen. Her hand moved up his body and around his neck. Damien traced the lines of her body with his index finger. He soon licked her nipple and placed his mouth over it. Daniel closed her eyes and arched her back slightly.

Damien traced along the line of Daniel's jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and unzipped them. He slowly pulled the jeans off Daniels body. Daniel now felt vulnerable and timid. Damien gently kissed her feet as his hand reached up to her inner thigh. He came forward and kissed Daniel.

His index finger soon found its way under her panties. Daniel moaned as he teased her. Damien took her panties off and now she truly felt vulnerable. He undid his pants and took them off. Daniel continued to kiss him. He soon entered into her. She felt alive with his touch. Everything was truly perfect.

It had become a night to express her feelings of love to him, a night to let go and finally be free.


	6. Everything Changes

_Intermission:_

_Songs: _

_Poison Girl By: HIM_

_Razorblade Kiss By: HIM_

_Change: Mood-The story begins to get a little more dark and a bit more dramatic. I know it's kinda close to have an intermission, but the mood does change again._

* * *

Daniel woke up feeling like she was in heaven. She felt Damien's arm around her waist. She smiled and closed her eyes again. She wanted to take in the moment, she wanted to savor it. She had paid a visit to passions splendors, and never felt happier.

* * *

Ivy was sitting on the edge of a bed. The two hundred dollars she had earned rested on the floor. His hair was a complete mess, and she was motionless. She felt numb, just numb. Thoughts ran through her mind. Most of her thoughts were about Daniel. She called the house that morning to only talk to Daniel's father. He said that Daniel still wasn't home. 

Ivy knew what Daniel was doing. The mice were at play, the mice were at play kept reoccurring in her mind. She was filled with jealously and anger. She wanted Daniel to herself, and she wasn't about to share her. Ivy stood up and walked out of her client's house. She began driving around the town, searching for the hotel.

Ivy wanted to kill Damien now. She was prepared to do anything to get him out of the picture; anything at all.

* * *

An hour later Daniel re-awoke; Damien was gone though. She turned around to see a note and a rose on the bed. Daniel picked up both of the objects. She smelled the rose and read the note. 

Daniel,

I'm sorry that I had to leave for work. I love you.

Sincerely,

Damien

Daniel smiled and got out of bed. She felt bad that she didn't get a chance to talk him before he left. She got dressed and headed out. She grabbed a bit to eat at an In And Out Burger. Daniel began thinking about Ivy. She still had unsure feelings about her.

Ivy was beginning to give her the chills, and perhaps something more. She wasn't sure why Ivy was changing, but she never knew the real Ivy to begin with. Daniel continued thinking about Ivy even more. She didn't know anything about Ivy's past, or even her real name.

Daniel finished her food and headed home. She said hi to her dad. She ran up the stairs and entered Ivy's bedroom. Ivy wasn't home, a black lingerie was on the floor. Daniel picked it up and placed it back on her bed. She noticed a large purple duffle bag.

Daniel looked inside and saw a few things that surprised her. Special toys and outfits mostly. Daniel wasn't sure what to think about the items she had found. She saw a folded paper sticking out of her small shelf. She stood up and walked over to the shelf. She pulled the paper out and saw that it was Ivy's report card. A letter was inside that basically said Ivy hadn't been showing up to her classes. Her grades were failing.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Daniel glanced up to see Ivy. She was standing underneath her door frame. Ivy walked inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry," Daniel muttered," I was just looking for you."

Ivy crawled atop of her bed. She was within inches of Daniel. "Is that why you're going through my things?"

"Oh, that. I'm sorry Ivy. I just saw something of yours on the ground and figured you'd want it on the bed."

"How thoughtful of you," Ivy retorted moving in a little closer towards Daniel.

"Um," Daniel felt herself becoming nervous. She wasn't sure how to feel at the moment, or even how to react.

"Yes," Ivy replied.

Daniel found herself speechless. She didn't want to make her mad, or start any kind of argument. She began to wonder if avoiding any kind of an argument was possible at the moment.

Ivy came closer and managed to kiss Daniel fiercely. Daniel was caught completely off guard. She couldn't help but feel desire and intensity in her kiss. It was as if, Ivy's emotions were expressed in her kiss. She saw Ivy smiling, and her eyes were filled with lust.

Daniel stood up, mostly from shock. "I erm," Daniel struggled to find the right words. "I'm taken, I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could respond with; the only thought that came to mind.

Ivy slid off her bed and stood up. She walked around the bed and closer to Daniel. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He doesn't have to know," Ivy whispered in her ear.

"I'm afraid I can't. It wouldn't be right."

"Right? Right to whom? You shouldn't be afraid of what others will think. Gossip is a part of life after all."

Ivy placed a hand on Daniel's stomach. Daniel struggled for words, she struggled for rational thoughts. Ivy tentatively began kissing Daniel's neck. Ivy's hand went lower touching her gently. Even if it was over the pants, it was still having a major effect on Daniel. Daniel closed her eyes and wondered what would happen if she just let herself fall into the moment. Daniel remembered Damien and knew she couldn't cheat on him.

She pulled herself away from Ivy. "I don't want to cheat on my boyfriend though. I," Daniel paused for a second, "I love him."

"You can't love him," Ivy said in a low whisper. Daniel could hear desire turning to fury in Ivy's voice.

"Why not?" Daniel asked shyly.

"Because you're supposed to love me," Ivy shouted."Why do you think I've stayed here, in this dull place? I've been waiting for the right moment when I could finally have you. I can't believe you couldn't see that." Ivy looked away for a minute. "Or did you just not want to see it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you just not want me? Is that your game? Crushing someone else's dreams for your pleasure." Thoughts began racing through Ivy's mind. She remembered all the people who had tried to destroy her in the past. She had made them all pay.

"I'm not playing any games. I didn't even know you had those feelings for me." Daniel struggled to keep Ivy from suspecting false ideas.

"I don't believe you; everything you're doing, you're doing it just to hurt me. Just like everyone else has done." Ivy's tone had become anger mixed with sorrow instantly. Ivy made a promise to herself; she would allow anyone else to hurt her.

"Just like everyone else, who else hurt you?" Daniel asked trying to sound sympathetic.

"Don't change the subject on me. You're just trying to destroy me. I won't let you hurt me. I won't let you do what everyone else did to me."

Ivy began walking towards Daniel. She increased her speed the closer she came. The next thing Daniel knew she was falling outside a window. She landed hard on the grassy ground. She struggled to pick herself up, losing her balance a few times. Daniel ran off, she wanted to be alone. She struggled to get her thoughts together.

Daniel knew that everything was going to change now; everything.


	7. The Only Problem

Ivy felt herself shaking as she just stood in front of the broken window. Her mind filled with fear and depression. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had thrown her love out of a window. All she remembered was seeing a memory from her past. Her mother and father hated her. They did everything to keep her out of sight, and out of mind. All her friends and family had betrayed her.

Ivy walked towards the broken glass. Daniel's body was gone, she was still alive. Ivy placed her fingertips on the sharp glass left for her window. She pulled her fingertips across the glass causing her fingers to bleed a little.

"Dammit!" Ivy shouted bitterly and began heading out. She decided she wanted to turn the situation back around. She still wanted Daniel. She just had to put the plan back in motion.

* * *

Daniel wasn't sure where to run. She had a rush of emotions. She stopped into the nearest restaurant to try and catch her breath. She walked into the bathroom, trying to keep herself calm. She couldn't believe that Ivy had pushed her out of the window.

Daniel looked at her reflection in a mirror. Her hair was slightly messed up. The sleeve on her shirt was torn. She didn't look too bad. She tried to straighten out her hair, but figured it wasn't worth it. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to leave. She decided to let her feet take her to wherever she was going to end up.

* * *

Ivy drove up Damien's drive way. Ivy paused and remained sitting in her car. Ivy wasn't sure if she should try to continue, or if she should stop. This would break Daniel's heart, but it would give her a chance to have her. She decided to try to and work this into her advantage.

She knocked on his door and waited for an answer. Damien opened the door and only stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I know we've had a misunderstanding before. I just wanted to try and make things right. I'm sorry about what I did."

Damien backed away from the door, leaving it open. Ivy entered slowly.

* * *

It had begun to rain slightly. Daniel glanced at the sky, letting the small raindrops fall on her face. She continued walking forward, trying to sort things out. She wanted to talk to someone; she just wasn't sure who though.

She turned the street and recognized it instantly; she walking towards Damien's house. She figured she might as well try to explain the situation to him. She walked down the street and soon came to his house. She saw Ivy's car in the driveway and began to feel panic.

Daniel reluctantly walked up to his front door and knocked. Damien opened the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked after he saw her. He placed his arms around and led her inside. "What are you doing out in the rain?"

Daniel walked inside. She saw Ivy sitting on his couch.

"What is she doing here?" Daniel asked. She couldn't conceal her panic.

Damien wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't sure if they were still friends or not. He didn't want to hurt Daniel, but he couldn't lie to her either. Even though Ivy and him were just talking.

Daniel couldn't stand the tension anymore. She just turned around and took off. She wanted to be as far away from Ivy as possible. She wasn't sure if she could trust her anymore, or even be friends with her.

Damien ran after Daniel. She ran down the end of the street, and Damien finally caught up with her.

"What was she doing there?" Daniel asked.

"She was visiting. We weren't doing anything else, but talking. What's been going on with you two?"

"I don't know, Ivy's just been acting weird. She told me," Daniel trailed off in thought. She wasn't sure if she ought to tell him or not. She decided not to. "Are you sure nothing happened between you two?" Daniel asked changing the subject.

Damien place his arms around Daniel in comfort. "I promise you, nothing happened between Ivy and me." Damien finished and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

Ivy watched the two kissing from a distance. She knew that this was going to be harder than she had imagined; especially now that Damien was involved. There was only one option left, and that was to get rid of Damien completely. Damien was the only problem in Ivy's way. 


	8. Daniel's Plight

A/N: There is some adult material in this chapter. It was mostly me trying to get as close to the orginial Ivy story line as possible (even though I'm way off).Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter anyhow.

* * *

Damien and Daniel walked around a few blocks until they found a place to sit. Ivy watched them, stalked them. She hid in the shadows waiting for the right moment. Damien walked Daniel home and went back to his place.

Ivy waited in his backyard, the rain had gotten heavier. She was watching through the sliding glass door. Damien walked by a few minutes later. He didn't notice her standing there for a while. Once he did he walked over to the doors and unlocked it, allowing her to enter.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Damien demanded.

"Love makes you do crazy things," Ivy muttered.

"Love?" Damien asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter who you love. All that matters is that they love you in return."

Damien backed away slightly. He had no clue what she was talking about, and it made him nervous.

"I love her more than you do," Ivy's voice became low and dark.

"Wait, are you talking about Daniel?"

"Who else? You don't deserve her."

Ivy looked up. She began walking towards Damien slowly. She pulled out a small knife that was cleverly concealed. She charged forward, she managed to catch Damien completely off guard. He took a few steps backward and was stopped by the wall. Ivy tried to cut him, but he managed to hold her back.

She kneed him, and forced his head into the wall. He fell unconscious on the floor. Ivy knew if he was out of the way for now, and Daniel would be hers forever.

* * *

Daniel walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She did her best to avoid her dad. She locked the door and closed her blinds. She just wanted to be alone for a while. She sat on her bed with thoughts running through her mind. She figured she could forgive Ivy, someday; just as long as nothing else happened.

* * *

Ivy walked inside Daniel's house. She had managed to tie Damien up for the meantime. She left him in the garage. She figured it'd be the best place to leave him. Ivy walked into the kitchen to find Daniel's father.

"Hello Ivy," he said in a low voice.

"Hello, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Ivy asked sincerely.

"Just thinking about my life, about my future," he responded.

Ivy walked over to his side. "Oh, I see." Ivy placed a hand on his back." Is there anything I can help you with?" She added a slightly seductive tone to her voice.

* * *

Daniel turned on her Ipod and listened to her music. She needed to relax, to breathe a little. She lay on her bed, letting the music relieve her stress, for close to three hours. She turned off her Ipod and looked at her clock. 8:30 pm. She sat up and walked out into the hallway.

She couldn't hear anything, or anyone. Daniel slowly walked downstairs, and heard a low moaning sound. She peeked, from around the corner, into the kitchen to see what was going on. She nearly fainted when she saw Ivy and her father together. They were kissing and her shirt was opened to reveal a red bra.

Daniel looked away in disbelief. She held a hand over her mouth and kept her back against the wall. She wanted it to be a trick of the light, or her imagination. Daniel took a second look from around the corner. Ivy was still on the kitchen counter. Her own father was having sex with Ivy.

She turned around and tried to not make a sound rushing back into her room. Daniel packed a few things into a suitcase. She couldn't take this madness anymore. She wanted to get as far away from Ivy as possible. She knew she couldn't talk sense into her father now that he had fallen for Ivy.

Daniel managed to sneak out of the house quickly. She drove to Damien's house. She knocked on his door, but there was no answer. After waiting for a couple of minutes, she took off. She drove to the nearest hotel and rented a room. She still felt uneasy. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She only hoped it wouldn't get any worse. Daniel spent the rest of the evening trying to call Damien, but couldn't get a hold of him. She fell asleep with the phone in her hand.

Daniel awoke the next morning with a cramp in her neck. She stretched out and hung up the phone. She went to the bathroom and walked back out into her room. She turned on the television to help her wake up a little in case he tried to call.

* * *

Ivy walked into the garage to check on Damien. She had managed to hide his body behind piles of junk. She removed a few things to see that his body was still there, he was fully awake now.

She smiled at him and said."I told you that you didn't deserve her."

Ivy covered him back up and giggled at his small grunts. She walked back into the house and walked into Daniel's room. She was surprised that Daniel wasn't there. Some of Daniel's things were missing as well.

"Shit, she took off. I guess I'm going to have to go out and find her then."

Ivy took off to try and find her missing soon to be lover.


	9. Is It Over?

A/N: This chapter contains some explicit content. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Daniel stayed in her hotel room; she decided to stay there the night. She would move there if she could, but knew she couldn't. She tried to get a hold of Damien a few more times, but there was still no answer.

Daniel sighed in defeat. She had had time to think things over. The thought of possibly being with Ivy did hold a small appeal to her. Daniel walked into the bathroom. It was simple, a toilet and a tub. Daniel turned on the water to the perfect temperature and allowed the tub to fill. She undressed and left her clothes on the white tile.

Once the tub was filled she turned the water off and placed a foot inside. Knowing the water was fine she stepped inside and sat in the warm water. She laid back thinking what could have happened if she had been with Ivy, or possibly both Ivy and Damien.

She imagined them in a dimly lit room with a large bed covered in red sating sheets. She'd be wearing a robe that covered her naked body. Then she saw Ivy walk towards her wearing a black corset and holding two pairs of handcuffs smiling. Then Daniel saw Damien standing behind Ivy.

Ivy walked over to Daniel and kissed her while gently caressing her breasts. Daniel sat on the bed as Ivy continued to kiss her. Daniel carefully pulled herself up on the bed to lay on the red satin sheets. Ivy gently picked up her left wrist and handcuffed it to the left bed post. Damien did the same to her right wrist.

Damien bent down and began kissing Daniel while Ivy went down on her. The sensation was amazing. Ivy's skillful tongue found ways to make Daniel's body quiver and long for more. Damien took off his trench coat and began to tease Daniel's breasts. Ivy came up and kissed Damien's lips, then moved up to kiss Daniel's lips. Damien walked around the bed and crawled on top of Daniel's body.

Ivy helped Damien out of his pants and slightly undid her corset. Ivy continued to kiss Daniel passionately as Damien entered inside of her. Ivy licked the tips of her fingers and began to toy with Daniel's clit as Damien made her body ache.

Daniel came out of her vision slowly and realized that she was fingering herself. It was a seductive fantasy, but one that looked like it was never going to happen. Daniel finished her bath and got dressed in her pajamas.

The hotel phone began ringing. She answered it quickly hoping it was Damien.

"Hello," Daniel said.

"Hello Daniel," Ivy replied."I'm glade I finally got a hold of you."

"Oh." Daniel was disappointed. She could feel her previous tension coming back to her."Where are you at Ivy?"

"I'm at Damien's house. I knew you'd call here."

"What are you doing there Ivy? Where's Damien?"

"He's busy right now," Ivy replied.

"What do you mean busy? What's going on?"

"Let's just say, your boyfriend is tied up at the moment okay."

"What do you want Ivy?"

"I want you, it's that simple. Are you going to come back home anytime soon lover?"

Daniel paused, feeling defeated."Is my dad home?"

"Nope, he's out for the day."

Daniel thought for a second about how to respond. "I'll be home shortly dear," Daniel replied.

"I love you Daniel."

Daniel sighed; she figured it would be best to just play along with her. "I love you to, see ya' soon," Daniel finished and hung up the phone.

Daniel wasn't going to let Ivy ruin her life. She pulled out her suitcase and picked out a simple outfit. She put on some makeup and left. After paying for her room, she drove home. She walked through the front door. The house was lit by candles and there were rose petals on the floor, creating a trail. She followed them up to her bedroom.

Ivy wasn't there, but her note said she would be soon. Daniel saw some lingerie lying on her bed. Daniel bit her lip. She continued to play along. She put on the red and black corset, black tights, and long black gloves. There was also a red transparent robe. Daniel finished getting dressed and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat there waiting for Ivy to appear. Daniel was not going to let Ivy destroy everything she had worked so hard to get.

Ivy soon walked in through the door; she was wearing something similar to Daniel's outfit, only in green. "I'm glade you finally made it." Ivy walked over to Daniel and gave her a passionate kiss.

Ivy stood up and walked over to the bed. She lay down carefully, trying not to ruin her beauty. Daniel lay down beside her. Daniel placed her arm underneath Ivy's neck. Daniel continued to play along, hoping that this wasn't going to get out of hand.

"Do you truly love me?" Ivy asked.

"Yes," Daniel replied.

"Would you die with me?"

Daniel thought for a moment then nodded. Ivy showed Daniel two syringes that she had been hiding in her hands. They were filled with a blue liquid.

"What are you planning on doing Ivy?"

"Well, why should we be forced to live in this world anymore? What's the point?" Ivy paused."I just want it to end," Ivy looked up at Daniel with watery eyes."I'll hold you as you die. Then I'll go after you."

Daniel kissed Ivy's forehead. "I want to hold you Ivy," Daniel replied. "Let me go after you, so you won't feel so alone."

Ivy nodded and handed Daniel the syringe. Daniel carefully injected Ivy with it. Ivy began getting tired; Daniel could feel the change coming over her. She wasn't sure what was in the syringe. Ivy touched Daniel's face one last time. Ivy's hand soon fell off the bed. Daniel gave Ivy her last kiss.

She stood up and placed Ivy's body on the center of the bed. She placed Ivy's hands over her abdomen and walked around the bed.

Daniel said a silent prayer and walked out of the bedroom. She walked downstairs holding the other syringe in her hands. She left it on a nearby table and put out the candles. She stood in her kitchen, keeping her hands on the counter. Ivy was dead, Daniel thought, does that mean, this is the end?


	10. Ivy Disappears

Daniel tried to catch her breath. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Ivy was dead, and it was on her hands. She placed the syringe inside of Ivy's skin, filled her blood with the blue liquid. It was all on her hands. She couldn't think logically.

"Thought it would be that easy did you?" Ivy's voice said with malicious.

Daniel turned around to see Ivy. She was alive. "You're alive."

"Yes, you didn't really think I was going to kill myself did you?"

"Then what happened?" Daniel asked confused and amazed.

"I was testing you. I wanted to see how much you really loved me."

"What was in the syringes?" Daniel asked.

"Water mixed with blue food coloring."

"Why are you doing this Ivy? Why?"

"Why, I'll tell you why. I always get what I want, and I want you to love me. In death or in life, I will have you forever."

"Where's Damien? What did you do with him?" Daniel asked with suspicion.

"He's in the garage. I left him there; I don't want anyone to interfere with us being together."

Daniel felt fear and nervousness fill her. She wasn't sure how to feel about the new situation. Daniel turned around leaning over the counter. Ivy slowly walked up behind Daniel. She held a knife in her hands, and held it above Daniel.

Daniel turned around and grabbed hold of Ivy's hands. She did her best to keep the blade from killing her. She used all the strength; she had left, to push Ivy back. Ivy stumbled backward and Daniel ran from her. She tried to run towards the garage, she wanted to free Damien.

Daniel was soon grabbed from behind and spun around. Daniel felt the blade being stabbed into her left arm. Ivy pulled the blade back out. Daniel kicked Ivy, forcing Ivy to let go. She continued running to the garage. She managed to open the door.

Ivy grabbed her from the back. Daniel leaned forward and the two soon lost their balance. They both fell down the stairs. Daniel heard some noise coming from across the garage. She ran over to the sound and removed some of the things that were in the way. She untied Damien as quickly as she could.

They both hugged each other and soon looked around for Ivy. Ivy was gone. Daniel heard the garage door close. They both stood up and tried to follow her, but she was gone. She had disappeared. They waited, but Ivy never came back.


	11. A New Beginning

_Intermission:_

_Songs: _

_It's __All__ Good by: Cold_

_Wings of a Butterfly by: HIM_

_Change: Time period. Originally the story took place within days, now it's fast forwarded into years._

* * *

Two years later, Daniel is going to college with Damien. They were engaged, and expecting to get married in a few months from now. Daniel's father had gotten fired from his previous job, but was now adjusting to his new career. Daniel was planning on majoring in business, while Damien was majoring in psychology. They had managed to place Ivy behind them, as if she never existed.

Daniel was walking into her dorm room. The dorm hallway was its usual busy self, young adults running around frantically. It always felt like a reality show around here.

"Daniel," someone called out.

Daniel turned around to see her new friend, Jesse. She liked Jesse. Jesse was nicer than Justine. She never held grudges, and always had a kind and giving heart. "Yes," Daniel responded.

"I'm glade I caught you. There's a party tonight, did you want to come?" Jesse asked.

"Um, no thanks," I'm not that much of a partying person."

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked trying to persuade Daniel to go.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Are you ready for your finals?"

"A little, I still have a ton of studying to do. What about you Jesse?"

"Well I'm going to join a few study groups in hopes that it works out. Will good luck anyway."

"Thanks, you to."

"Talk to you later," Jesse said as she walked away.

"Okay, see you around then."

Daniel pulled out her key and unlocked her dorm room door. She walked inside, closing the door behind her. She began walking around in a hurry. She just had to grab a few things before her next class began. She glanced at her bed; there was an envelope and a rose. Daniel picked up the envelope and opened it up thinking it was from Damien. She pulled out the letter inside.

Dear Daniel,

I'm glade you're doing well in college. I'm still not sure about your new fiancé, but it's still your choice. Maybe one of these days I'll see you around. I still love you. Miss you.

Sincerely yours,

Ivy.

Daniel looked around her room. She was long gone by now. She sat on her bed and smelled the rose. She couldn't say that being with Ivy wasn't all bad. Daniel placed the rose back on the bed. She stood up and left to her next wondering if she'd ever see Ivy again.


	12. Bonus Material

Bonus Material

_Mini Soundtrack_

_Bittersweet By: Rasmus/ Apocalyptica/ Ville Valo_

_Confession/It's All Good By: Cold_

_Don't Fear The Reaper/Join Me In Death/Razorblade Kisses By: Him_

* * *

Behind the laptop:

Well with this story I wanted to try something different. I wanted to prove that I could do more than just the usual horror story. I wasn't sure how it would turn out though. At the moment it doesn't have a lot of reader's, but maybe it'll pick up after a while.

I have been a fan of the Poison Ivy movies for a while now. I watched it on cable and liked it. The original stars Drew Berrymore and Sara Gilbert did a great job. The movie was Drew's breakout role-it allowed her to play more adult themed characters. She had been a child star, but needed to get back into the movies when she got older. So, that was it. There were two others made after it. The second one focused on the sexuality of the first, while the third focused more on the insanity of the first. Neither one of the two came close to the original movie, but they were still nice to watch.

I enjoyed writing it. I wrote it mostly because my friend, Miss Queen B, said I should try writing something other then horror. I though that it might get tiring if all I kept writing was horror stories, so this was my first romance. I wasn't tired of writing horror; in fact I plan to write more horror stories, it was just to test out something new. It was Kind of new experience for me.

Originally I wanted to write a dark romance story based on the Ann Rice Vampire Chronicles, but found out that I couldn't. So, I decided why not this one. I think the story came out okay, but I might have gotten a little sloppy towards the ending chapters.

In case you're wondering, a lot of my stories come from music. Music inspires me to do a lot of things, such as writing. So a lot of the more dramatical scenes were created from music. The ending was actually inspired by a few classical songs but I can't remember which ones. The rest of the story came from a lot of Him songs.

I could write a second, but I highly doubt. I liked the ending; it has that mystery to it. But I may go back and edit the story. I kind of rushed the ending, and therefore maybe killed the suspense a little. So, I may, may not do that mostly to update a lot of drama. But of course, I may not. We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Update:

I finally updated the story! I also edited the Behind the Laptop because I wrote it poorly. Anyway, I'm still debating on writing a second. I have an idea for it in the works. It's kind of lame, but maybe it'll go somewhere impressive. The story didn't get as many readers as I was expecting, could be that it was rated M-for mature, but that's all right. Again, we'll just have to wait n' see what happens.


End file.
